pokemonmajutsugakuenfandomcom-20200213-history
Hayato Tycoon Berlitz/Zadkiel
Zadkiel (ザドキエル Zadokieru) is the Water Spirit of Akasha and the second one to arrived after Sandalphon's "defeat". Unlike Sandalphon, Zadkiel is comprised of two different personality: Hotaru (蛍, Firefly), the original personality and Shiori (栞, Guide), his other personality in form of a white puppet rabbit. He is also the only Akasha Spirit never to attacked the "real" world due to his original personality's pacifist nature, which is at odds with his other personality. Zadkiel is the second spirit to be sealed and is currently wielded by Hayato, whom he bonded with after his arrival. He is known as the Hermit of Rain (雨の仙人, Ame no Sennin) by Necessarius. Appearance Zadkiel/Hotaru has the appearance of a young boy at about 13 to 14 years of age, making him the shortest (standing at 143 cm in height) and the youngest out of all the Akasha Spirits. He has a short, messy blue hair and blue eyes with whitened pupils, a trait that is shared with all spirits. Zadkiel wears a large green raincoat with a rabbit-ear hood holding a rabbit puppet in his left hand. His preferred form of clothing appears to be short-sleeved light blue shirt and dark blue shorts along with boots that matches his raincoat. After his powers was sealed, he tends to keep using his light blue shirt and blue shorts, with addition of a straw hat while walking outdoors. Shiori Shiori is a white rabbit puppet that Hotaru holds in his left hand. Shiori's right eye is a black button with a brown band that makes it resembles an eyepatch, while its left eye is a very small pink dot. Personality Zadkiel is described as a shy yet kind little child, far more passive than the other Akasha Spirits. He possesses two personalities: Hotaru and Shiori. Shiori is Hotaru's other personality that appears in the form of his puppet speaking through ventriloquism, and was created to help him bear the hardships of being hunted by other affiliated churchs, excluding Necessarius. At his first appearance, Hotaru is a very shy boy unable to articulate full sentences and express himself well, as he lets Shiori do the talking for him with its outgoing personality. He improves after Keith seals his powers and begins learning to integrate into society with the help from his wielder, Hayato and Seto. Later in the story, most of the time Hotaru will force himself to speak personally while conversing with Hayato, instead using his puppet Shiori. At first, Zadkiel only able to converse to Hayato and is generally very shy to other people aside from Hayato; in which Shiori notes since the others creeped out Hotaru and due to the fact his arrival early gets him attacked easily by other Magicians which is the reason why Zadkiel is unable to clearly talked to other people. He easily warmed up to the easily angered Hayato due to him wielding the Water Seal and because he is the first person never to attack him. Although, once his powers being sealed, Hotaru gradually warms up to the rest especially with Himeka and Shidou but is still closer to Hayato. Background Chronology Revenant Night/Pokémon Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Spirit Powers Akashic Records (アカシックレコード, Akashikkurekōdo): Nox Nyctores Pluvia Daemon - Zadkiel (雨鬼・ザドキエル, Ame Oni: Zadokieru; Lit. Rain Demon: Zadkiel): Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Akasha Spirits Category:Nox Nyctores Category:Weapons Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters